


SPENCER REID X READER

by lovely_luna06



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Elle makes a comeback, F/M, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, Platonic Relationships, Scary situations, Serial Killers, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:54:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29761329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovely_luna06/pseuds/lovely_luna06
Summary: A new agent joins the BAU and ends up falling in love with a certain boy genius.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Haley Hotchner, Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid, Emily Prentiss/Spencer Reid, Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss, Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Spencer Reid, Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/William LaMontagne Jr., Penelope Garcia/Derek Morgan, Penelope Garcia/Jennifer "JJ" Jareau, Spencer Reid/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Today was the day. The day that Y/N L/N would start working as a new profiler in the BAU unit. Unfortunately for the woman, her mind was running rampant with all sorts of thoughts. They were mainly anxious ones though, as she heard the people on the team were really good and experienced. She parked her car and got out, shutting the door and locking the car. Y/N put her keys in her purse as she walked towards the building. The woman downed the rest of her coffee and tossed the plastic cup into a trashcan. Then she walked over to the door and put her id up to the scanner on the wall. 

The red light turned green and there was a click, signaling the door unlocked. Y/N opened the door and stepped inside, looking around for directions to the elevator so she could get to the office. Once she found the elevator, she pushed the button and waited patiently for the elevator to reach her. The sound of footsteps alerted Y/N and she looked to the side, meeting eyes with a curly brown haired man. "Uh, hi there. Early morning, am I right?" She spoke up, her lips pulling into a smile. 

The man blinked to process what she said and nodded quickly, "Ah yes. It is, too early for me though," he chuckled lightly. Y/N let out a noise, a mixture of a scoff and laugh... She internally panicked for a moment, hoping it didn't sound too weird. "I'm Y/N L/N, by the way. Today's my first day with the BAU unit," she informed the man. Then the elevator doors opened- it was empty so the two stepped inside, "Oh really? Guess I'm the first one from the team to meet the new recruit," he joked as he reached forward to push one of the buttons. 

Y/N looked surprised. "You're one of the agents on the team?" "Yep. I'm Spencer Reid, but my friends call me Reid," he introduced himself, keeping his hands by his sides. The woman was going to hold up her hand to shake his, but decided against it and just stood there still processing his words. "Wow... That's nice. I-I mean it's nice to meet you Reid," she stuttered and smiled goofily. The woman was obviously flustered and told herself to turn her head and look straight ahead, now making things awkwardly silent. While she looked away from Spencer, he took the chance to analyze her from the head down to the toes.

Finally the elevator stopped and the doors opened, revealing where she'd be working. "Come on, follow me," Spencer told the woman and stepped off the elevator, walking straight ahead to two double doors. She trailed behind him and walked through as he held the door open for her. Inside the large room were desks covered with files and personal memorabilia and the standard rolling chair. "You're going to want to speak Hotch, his office is up there," the brunet told Y/N, pointing up to an office up above. She nodded, "Thank you Reid." 

The woman held onto the strap of her bag and walked off to the stairs. Y/N climbed up the stairs, holding onto the railing for support. She reached Hotch's office and took a deep breath. Just as she was about to knock on the door, it opened and she dropped her arm to the side. "Good morning, you're Y/N L/N right?" "Yes sir and good morning to you too," the H/C haired woman nodded, a small smile crossing her lips. She shook hands with the dark haired man, then proceeded to step inside the office. Hotch looked around outside before shutting the door carefully and taking a seat behind his desk.

"Have a seat please. So Ms. L/N, I see you've had history with working as a police officer for 4 years and a part-time lab assistant for 3 years before that," Hotch said as he looked at her file. "Your training at the academy has proved to show that you're a capable woman with great skills that will be useful to our team. Welcome to the team, Agent L/N," the man stated and stood up, shaking hands with her again. Y/N smiled brightly, "Thank you sir, I look forward to working you and the team." The two walked over to the door, Hotch opening it and allowing her to step out. He followed and gestured for her to go downstairs to the bullpen. 

"Everyone, this is Y/N L/N. She will now be working with us on the team from now on as a new agent," Hotch introduced the woman, who waved to everyone who turned their attention to her. "I've already met Reid, but I haven't met anybody else," she said, confused as to who is who. "Welcome to the team, L/N. I'm Emily Prentiss," the dark haired woman introduced herself, happy to have another female member on the team. "I'm Jennifer Jareau, everyone calls me JJ though," a blonde woman introduced herself next. 

"Morgan couldn't be here to introduce himself, so you’ll have to meet him another time. But I'm David Rossi," an older man held out his hand to shake Y/N's. She leaned over and shook his hand, "Nice to meet you... your name is familiar though. You've written a book, right?" Y/N asked him, to which he smiled and nodded. "Yes, that is correct. Glad to hear that someone else might've read my work," he chuckled and leaned on a desk. While everyone introduced themselves to Y/N, Reid was pretty quiet which was odd considering he would’ve been chatty. He was sitting at his desk, trying to read a book but couldn't focus with everyone talking around him.

"Guys, guys! You've got a case in Richmond," a voice rang out from down the hall. "And there goes our wonderful and beautiful tech analyst, Penelope Garcia," Rossi announced, a smile appearing on his face. Y/N turned her head to see a blonde woman dressed in a colorful dress with a flower headband donned on her head. Penelope handed everybody a file, but when she got to Y/N she had to do a double take. "Oh! You must be the new gal. I'm Penelope," she held out her hand for Y/N to shake. Y/N smiled at Penelope and shook her hand. "It's nice to meet you Penelope, I'm Y/N.” “Alright everyone, gather up for a quick briefing,” Aaron ordered to which everyone got up and followed him inside the conference room.

They all took a seat while Penelope remained standing. “So starting from about two weeks ago, people had started going missing. These people ranged from men to women, different careers, and much more.” She explained to everyone, pictures appearing on the tv screen. Y/N’s eyes squinted at the tv screen, “There’s no clear pattern. This is all random so far,” she spoke up to which everyone took note of. Spencer was looking at the file he was given. Just from looking at the screen and the evidence, it was obvious there was no pattern they could go about. “These people are missing still?” Rossi asked, leaning on his hand. Penelope shook her head, “Sadly... no. The thing is, they all disappeared a day apart, then started to be found disposed nearby public places. Up until today, things seemed to be moving slow but now the killer has escalated to kidnapping people, holding them for a little while before dumping their bodies.” 

“Jeez, this is crazy. They’re devolving and we have to catch them fast,” Y/N spoke up, shutting the file she was reading. “L/N’s right. Let’s hit the road,” Hotch said and left to get his go bag. Everyone else stood up from the table and left the room to get ready. “Good luck guys and please stay safe,” Garcia waved goodbye to everyone, watching them leave. Y/N held onto the strap of her bag as she stood in the elevator with everyone. The woman doubted that things wouldn’t be easy for her, even on her first day. She’d just have to deal with it like she always did before as a cop.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of Y/N’s first case in Richmond.

The team finally arrived in Richmond after an hour long car ride. While in the car, Hotch assigned everyone their own part of the investigation to deal with. Emily and Rossi were to go to the coroner, JJ would deal with speaking with the public, Y/N and Reid would speak with the recent victim's family, and Hotch himself would set up at the police station.

The others drove in a separate car while Hotch drove with Y/N and Reid in the back. "Hm. You two have anything in mind on the unsub?" He asked them, glancing at the rearview mirror to look at them. Reid looked up from the paper he was reading. "Unsub? What's that?," Y/N questioned, not familiar with the short term. "An unsub is an unknown subject. Basically our killer," Spencer explained to the woman shortly. "Thanks. Then to answer your question, there is something. Our unsub is devolving because of something that happened. It will be even worse because we're now on the case." Reid lifted a brow at what she said and nodded, "Yeah, that is. But what exactly would trigger our unsub? We still have to look into the backgrounds of the victims for any sort of connection." 

The rest of the car ride was silent. Hotch focused on the road while the other two focused on making connections. Eventually they arrived at the police station and went inside. "Ah, you three must be agents from the BAU. Welcome, glad to have some help. I'm Chief Emmett Bowman," a man greeted them. "Thank you Chief Bowman, I'm SSA Aaron Hotchner, this is Dr. Spencer Reid, and Agent Y/N L/N," Hotch introduced himself and his teammates. He shook the chief's hand, and Y/N reached forward to do the same. Spencer just held up a hand, "I don't shake hands, sorry." 

"Anyway... We have a room set up for you and when the rest of your team gets here," Chief Bowman told them, gesturing for the three to follow him to the room. "Thank you. You have all the files dating all the way back to two weeks ago, correct?" Hotch asked Chief Bowman, to which he nodded. "Yes sir. Everything you could possibly need for the case is on the table. We just need to catch this bastard asap before he kills anybody else," he said and then walked off to go take care of other business. 

Hotch, Y/N, and Reid sat down in the room to get started on setting up the board. "So we have a total of 8 victims. 5 women and 3 men. After looking at their backgrounds, they were all employed and were either married or single," Reid spoke as he connected things. "Yeah, I saw that... Hey, did their workplaces or homes happen to be in the same radius as the dumpsites?" Y/N asked after thinking about this whole situation a little more. Reid held up a finger for one moment and proceeded to mark the locations of workplaces, homes, and dumpsites. "Aaand, done. Wow, they all are in the radius. Two of the victims live in the same neighborhood actually," he said and his eyebrows furrowed in thought.

"That's interesting, the unsub could be living in the same neighborhood as them," Hotch stated. Y/N nibbled her lip before realizing something, "If they were living in the same neighborhood as two victims, what about the rest of the victims?" The rest of the team entered the room and took a seat at the table. "Mind filling us in on your new findings?" Rossi asked as he observed the board that Reid had set up. "Well thanks to Y/N, we've found that workplaces and everything are located in the same radius." Rossi raised a brow at this and turned to look at her.

"What? Oh. Oh! Yes, two of the victims happened to live in the same neighborhood. Originally we thought the unsub could live in the same neighborhood, but that would be weird because the rest of the victims lived in different places. So now I'm thinking that maybe the unsub took advantage of his job to scope out his victim's and their homes," the woman explained to everyone, letting out a sigh afterwards. Prentiss nodded as she thought about this, "That makes sense. We'll have to ask neighbors to see if there was anyone offering services of any kind." 

Just then, Chief Bowman knocked on the door then opened it. "Mrs. Walker's parents are here now," he said. Y/N stood up from the table and Reid followed her over to the door. Chief Bowman shut the door behind them and led them to where the recent victim's parents were. He left them to their own devices by the room the two elders were in. "After you," Reid said quietly after opening the door for Y/N. "Thanks. Hello Mrs. and Mr. Weiler. I'm Agent L/N, and this is Dr. Reid," she introduced herself and Spencer, taking a seat on the chair across from the two elders. 

Mrs. Weiler was shaking as she wiped away tears, but they just kept coming. "It's nice to meet you two. Have you guys found out anything about that person who's been going around killing people?" Mr. Weiler questioned the two. He seemed very calm, but that could very well be a facade hiding how he really felt underneath. "I can't make promises, but we're doing our best to catch the person who killed your daughter," Y/N said to Mr. Weiler, a look of genuine empathy on her face. "We would like to ask you a few questions, but you must be honest and try to remember anything you can," Spencer spoke next, standing besides the chair Y/N was sitting on.

After Y/N and Spencer finished asking Mrs. Walker's parents questions, they left the room with new information to look at. "So guys, we just finished with questioning one of the victim's parents and we got something," Y/N announced, clasping her hands behind her back. "They said that their daughter talked about a man named Ray Malloy. Apparently he was supposed to be working on installing cameras in her house, but she caught him snooping in her room and threatened to call the cops on him," Spencer spoke up next. "Great, now we have the unsub's possible identity. Let's check with the other victims' families though," Hotch said and stood up. 

Just as he was about to leave to go talk with Chief Bowman, JJ came rushing back into the room. "A woman just came in claiming that she was almost kidnapped by someone," she told everyone and they all looked at each other with a knowing look. "Alright JJ, go question the woman," Hotch told her and took out his phone to call Garcia. "What's up boss?" "Garcia, I need you to do a quick search on a Ray Malloy. We need a picture of him and anything that shows up as red flag for him," he said while hoping that this would be the right guy. 

"Yes sir, a picture's been faxed over just now. Also, you said you wanted a red flag. Well there's multiple... He's had a not so squeaky clean record, being charged with attempted assault twice and spending some jail time for that. There's plenty more, but I'd rather not go into detail." Hotch stood up from the table and went to go get the picture of Ray, "Thank you Garcia." He hung up and pocketed his phone. Once he had the picture, he left to find JJ and the woman.

"...thank you for coming in ma'am. If you'd like to stay here, you may," JJ seemed to have been wrapping up everything with the woman. "Before you go, could you tell me if this is the man who tried to kidnap you?" Hotch asked, holding up the picture of Ray. She flinched at the picture of Ray and shakily nodded as she blinked away tears. "Y-Yes, that's him!" The dark haired male returned to the room where everybody else was. "We've got our unsub. We need to find him before he finds someone else to kill," he announced to the team. They all got up and went to prepare while Hotch left the room again to alert Chief Bowman. 

One team was heading to Ray's house while another was at his workplace. There were officers on patrol searching by car and by foot to search for the man. When the second team got to Ray's workplace, his boss told them that he had quit and left in a hurry about 15 minutes before they arrived. The first team got to his house, which was 10 minutes away from his job. Y/N went around back with Reid while everybody else was at the front. "This is pretty tense..." She whispered to him.

Y/N snapped her head in the direction of where she heard a noise. She raised her gun, "FBI, freeze! Get down and put your hands up," she shouted upon spotting someone trying to climb over the fence. It was Ray, but he didn't seem to be stopping anytime soon. "Oh come on man, you wanna do this the hard way? Fine," Y/N said and put her gun away, running towards the fence and climbing it. She landed on the other side and started chasing the man. "This is Dr. Reid, Agent L/N is in pursuit of the suspect on foot," he said into the coms, leaving the backyard to cut off Ray. 

The chase went on for about 5 minutes until two cop cars pulled up in front of Ray and blocked him off. Y/N held out her gun at him, watching as he slowly put his hands up in the air. Once she got close enough, the woman put her gun away and did a quick pat down before handcuffing him. "You're lucky I didn't use my gun on you, you bastard," Y/N muttered to him, letting one of the cops take him away to their car. She turned around to see Spencer bent over trying to catch his breath after running. The woman let out a chuckle and patted his back. "Sorry about that Reid." "I-It's ok... You're just, wow, so fast!" Y/N laughed some more, "Yeah, I am. Let's head back to the station," she said to him, thankful that one of the cops stayed behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully that wasn’t too bad! I tried my best to come up with details for the case :)


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Y/N was woken up by the loud ringing of the alarm set on her phone. She groaned and sat up, reaching over to her nightstand to pull her phone off the charger and turn off the alarm. "Guess it's time for another day at work," she mumbled and set her phone back down on the nightstand. The woman pulled the covers off her legs so she could get up out of bed to go use the bathroom and start getting ready.

Y/N put on a bra and pulled on her favorite blouse and some pants. Once she made sure she had everything with her, she left the house and headed to her car. Y/N unlocked the car and opened the door, putting her bag and purse in the passenger seat. She got in the car and shut the door, buckling herself in before putting the car into ignition.

She drove for a little while, bobbing her head to the song that was playing on the radio. Eventually she made it to the coffee shop she usually stopped at on the way to work. Y/N got out the car and went inside to buy a coffee. After seeing how tired Spencer seemed to be the day before, she decided to get him one as well for this morning. After Y/N paid for the two drinks, she left the shop and got back in the car to continue her drive to work.

The woman finally arrived at the bureau and took the elevator up to the office. She got off and walked in, saying hello to another agent who was passing by. "Good morning Y/N!" Penelope greeted the woman as she made her way from her office. "Morning Penelope. Ah, just the guy I was looking for! I hope you don't mind me buying you coffee Reid, you looked a little exhausted yesterday," she smiled at Penelope before spotting Spencer at his desk.

He looked up from the paperwork he was working on and at Y/N, "Oh thanks Y/N! That's nice of you. Did you know that coffee is the second most largest traded item in the world?" The boy genius asked the woman as he accepted the cup of coffee from her. She raised her brows, feigning a look of surprise. "No, not at all... That's cool to know, thanks to you," she commented with a smirk, taking a long sip from her cup as she walked over to her desk.

"Hate to break it to you all, but we have a case in Florida," Hotch announced after stepping out his office. He went to the conference room and waited for everyone to get in there to do a briefing. Soon enough everyone was accounted for, including Derek. "Oh wait a minute, I don't think I've seen you around here before. I'm Derek Morgan," the man introduced himself when he noticed Y/N sitting at the table upon entering the room. "Nice to meet you. I'm Y/N L/N," she said and smiled softly at Derek before shifting her attention to Penelope. "Go ahead Garcia," Hotch gestured for her to start covering basic details about the case. 

"So in the past week, there have been 3 burglaries. Except they've gone wrong... in this way," Garcia said and clicked on the remote to show a few photos. In the photos, there were different families that have been tied up, gagged, and shot once in the head. "Hm. So they were tied up and gagged so no one would hear," Y/N spoke, assuming that was what most likely happened. "Then they were shot in the head, once. Execution style," Spencer spoke up next, looking at Y/N as she nodded in agreement. "We're looking for a family annihilator, who could be doing this for any reason, like revenge or..." Morgan said, "...humiliation, maybe?" Everyone looked at Y/N wondering why she would suggest that. 

The woman straightened her posture a bit before speaking. "It could be humiliation to send a message to everyone else. For example, a family was well known in the community for being good people and saints, but then they're exposed through their deaths for not being the good people everyone knows them to be," Y/N explained to everyone, opening up a new point of view to the murders. The team thought about this before Hotch stood up from the table. "Well we're going to need to head to Orlando right away. Wheels up in five," he informed the team and everybody rose from the table. 

After the team was prepared, they left to go board the jet. Y/N looked around, amazed that they had their own private jet. The woman took a seat by one of the windows and set her bag and purse down in front of her. What surprised her is that Spencer sat down in the seat besides her. She sat up straighter, but still leaned against the window slightly. "Oh, uh... I wanted to thank you for the coffee Y/N. It was nice and thoughtful of you," Spencer thanked the woman, his lips curling into a smile. "No problem Reid. Was it to your liking? I didn't know what you liked in your coffee," she played with the edge of her shirt’s sleeve. "Yeah, it was. Is it the same thing you had?" He asked her.

Morgan watched the two talk together with a knowing look in his eyes and smirk on his face. "You think pretty boy might have taken an interest in L/N?” he asked JJ quietly and she shrugged, a similar smirk on her face. "Mm, we'll have to wait and see." For the rest of the flight to Orlando, Y/N listened to Spencer tell her all these facts about different things. Don't get her wrong, she was getting used to listening to the sound of his voice and learning new things, but it did annoy her somewhat because she wanted to focus on finding any details they might've missed in the case.


	4. Update

Chapter 4 will be out soon! Sorry for the long wait, I’ve gotten caught up with school and was stuck on a part of the chapter.


End file.
